anger
by kittyteen11o5
Summary: your angry all so angry both konaha and akatsuki ninja hints at some yaoi dont like it leave


Angry

You're angry

All so angry

(Tenten) angry that she's left behind and ignored once again. because even with all her weapon knowledge under those twin buns all they see her as is small and .it frustrates her that all she ever sees is their backs walking away when she's the one ahead.

(Naruto) angry that he's scorned for reasons he cannot help. Angry that he must hide to protect himself. Angry that the world is so cruel to him. Angry that he can't run or fight back it will only end with him being hunted and killed like some animal. Angry most at the fact that he's left alone to suffer this because Sasuke won't come home (no matter how much he begs)

(Shikamaru) angry that there is never a second chance at life. Angry that there is never a moments rest. But angry most at the way people treat each seen the bits of souls ripped out by cruel words and cruel actions.

(Ino) angry that there is never a second of peace. Angry cuz her family no longer seems to love each other. Angry that the fights are constantly ringing in her ears. Angry that no one notices her soul being ripped up into little pieces over all this angry that she feels like she has no control over this. (It feels like she's being forced to take on the world all on her own)

(Kiba) angry that no one notices him when he's quite. Angry that hinata is sad yet again. Angry that he can't step in or maybe he just won't…angry that when he needs his loud voice the most it deserts him to moans from calloused hands that he's not sure he's ready for.(why won't his mouth work to stop him)

(Sakuras) angry she will never posses enough skill to save some one. Angry that her family will never support her or her career choice. Angry that she's indecisive. Angry that she's all alone. Angry that all though she's told she's brilliant she knows she's stupid.

(Tsunade) angry at herself/angry because she can't try again. Angry that he's gone. Angry that he won't haunt her she misses his annoying pervy voice that was always there. Angry that she feels so alone but won't take the risk to fix that. Angry that she can't laugh any more. Angry that she can't cry shes forgotten how to fill her idiot's last wish.

(Sasuke)" {an: yes I will do one for you you no good bastrard because even you get pissed at the things you've screwed up for yourself} angry that he can't go back. Angry that he's needed right now. Angry that he was lied to. Angry that he can't figure out which is the right choice anymore. Angry that he killed his own brother the one that has always cared the most. Angry that there's nothing left. Angry that he's all alone with no place to call home. {An: that's cuz you wrecked it you freaking asshole!}

(Juugo) is angry that he can't help himself. Angry that he was tricked. Angry that he's stuck like this, a tool forever even with his big heart.

(Karin) angry that she can't really help herself either. Angry that she can't get what she wants again. Angry because she can't stop herself. Angry she can't hide it. Angry that she wants honestly can't stop or she would because she's tearing herself apart inside each time he says no and she keeps asking even though she knows the answer.

(Suigetsu) angry because it's hopeless. Angry that his dad doesn't even know he exists because someone as legendary as Kisame hoshigaki wouldn't just abandon a kid right? Angry that he's following asshole of the century just to meet him, and claim his inheritance of course he doesn't really need a dad anymore. Angry at Karin too because she's not smart enough to lie and hide her feelings because her and Sasuke are hopeless. Like he aint stupid enough to think he stands a chance with a girl like Karin.

(Itachi) angry that he's been pushed to this point. Angry that he sees no other way. Angry that he has to lie. Angry that he can't take a risk without fearing the repercussions .angry that he is never good enough and never will be. Angry that he feels lost. Angry that he can't be lost he is in the rain village Akatsuki headquarters he can even tell you the that all any one sees is the murdering genius he wants them to see. He feels like a cornered cat, because there's no way out for him.

(Zetsu) angry that no one gives a dam about other people. Angry that he is shunned for his looks so that when someone is not scared of him he is scared of them just because he doesn't know how to deal with them.

(Hidan) angry that he will live alone forever and that's so much worse than that no one loves him. Angry that no one believes in him either.

(Tobi) angry he's stuck with his face ½ gone. Angry that he's looked down on yet at the same time looked up to because he acts however he wants and isn't afraid to. Angry that no one remembers that he remembers no one before zetsu either. He doesn't know that kakashi is 2 hours late everyday because he's staring at his name on the memorial stone then when he finally shows up uses one of his lame excuses.

(Kisame) angry he couldn't fix his villages government. Angry that he can't help Itachi. Angry that he apparently has a kid. Angry that he's scared. Angry that he was never there for he never knew till recently and I looks like the kid no longer needs nor cares if he has a father anyways.(so where does that leave him? He would have at least tried to be a dad)

(Deidara)angry that no one bothered to look up his past it will just make it that much worse when they find out. Angry that they don't know yet happy too. Angry that he grew up so fast. Angry that Akatsuki saved? (Is it saving if you didn't want to be here in the first place?).Angry that angry that he's not sure if he wants to leave. Angry because Akatsuki is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he's not sure if he can go on when it will be all snatched away from him.

(Sasori) angry that he can't confront the brat. Angry that he's the only one who researched his past. Angry at Deidara he's found the drugs and they solve about as much as turning one's self into a puppet. Angry he knows and can never help him will stop when he finds a good enough reason. Angry that pains an idiot and only saw that he had to get such a talented teen out of there not that he was already too late to save him. Angry he chose to be like this because he's desperate for change but there is nothing left to see when you've seen it all.

(Kakuzu) angry that he is scared. Angry that he looks so mean exactly like he wanted to look when he did it now it's just seems sad and pathetic in a way.(all he wanted was for those mean older kids to go away and leave him alone)angry that hidan is stupid to not see right in front of him. Angry that he has 5 hearts and not a one of them have ever raced in love, but how can your heart race in something you're not sure you believe him.

(Pein) angry that his city is falling apart. Angry that he's too young to help it right that no one gives a dam. Angry nagotos dead. Angry that konan wants kids (as if he could EVER be a ½ way decent father) angry he has no control over his members…yet happy to because it keeps life interesting yes very interesting sometimes.

(Madara) angry that he was betrayed. Angry that he was trapped. Angry that he warned but no one so many died for no reason. Angry that people called him paranoid. Angry that he is paranoid. But he is slowly learning to let go because more death is not going to help anyone nor bring back the dead.

Konan and hinata are not angry they see the world slowly changing for the better and they try to help as many as they can sometimes they feel a flash of anger at themselves though when they skip a kid like Itachi or Deidara and they find them too late to help them. Those days are very sad because they know exactly how their story will end and all they can do is watch and be there in case of a miricale and they are suddenly not too late.

An:I do not own Naruto or there it would be more like soap opra

Itachi:and Sasuke would die in my place

Deidara:review and you get cookies

Tobi:please review she was up till 4 in the morning doing this for you people


End file.
